Conventionally, in an information processing apparatus, such as a printer or a multifunction machine, a maintenance operation, such as replacing an expendable item or troubleshooting, is performed by opening an opening and closing unit or an opening and closing cover as an external part to expose and access the inside of the information processing apparatus. Further, an information processing apparatus of this kind is known in which a protective member is provided that protects a predetermined portion inside the information processing apparatus in conjunction with an opening and closing operation of an opening and closing unit or an opening and closing cover or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).